We have used chromosome transmission fidelity (ctf) mutants and the deletion strain collections of S. cerevisiae to identify and characterize genes required for kinetochore function and checkpoint function. Studies with the ctf mutants led to the identification and characterization for a role of SPT4 and NUP170 in chromosome segregation and spindle assembly checkpoint (SAC) function. We established a novel role for Spt4p in heterochromatic silencing. Using cross-species approach we showed that the yeast spt4 strains are complemented by human SPT4. Most importantly, we showed that S. cerevisiae SPT4 contributes to the proper localization of histone H3 variant Cse4p. We investigated the mechanism of Cse4p localization and have recently established that mislocalization of Cse4p and altered histone stoichiometry lead to defects in chromosome transmission. We wish to examine if chromatin modifiers and post-translational modification of kinetochore proteins affect the assembly/function of CenH3 chromatin. Our recent results with Cse4p localization and histone dosage in S. cerevisiae are consistent with those in S. pombe suggesting conservation of the underlying mechanisms. Thus, studies in S. cerevisiae that elucidate a mechanism for Cse4p localization and the role of chromatin modifications in centromere function may help us understand analogous pathways in humans and other systems. We also wish to establish the molecular role of Spt4p and its interacting partners Spt5p and Spt6p as well as histones in chromatin structure, chromosome segregation and gene silencing in both yeast and humans. To demonstrate the functional relevance of our findings in S. cerevisiae, we plan to extend our research to higher eukaryotes. To this end we are collaborating with Drs. Caplen and Roschke in RNAi studies to investigate the role of human Spt4p/Spt5p/Spt6p in chromosome segregation and function of CENP-A. Our studies with the nuclear pore complex (NPC) gene NUP170 allowed us to establish a novel relationship between SAC proteins Mad1p and Mad2p and the NPC in S. cerevisiae. Subsequent to our work, several other studies including ones with human cell lines, have reported roles for NPC components in kinetochore function. Our studies have led to the first report of Mad1p, Mad2p and Bub3p localization to the kinetochore upon SAC activation in S. cerevisiae. We recently defined a domain of Mad1p that is required for chromosome transmission and checkpoint function. Further relevance for a role of NPC in mitosis is based on our collaboration with Dr. Belanger that show genetic interactions between spindle pole body (SPB) and mitotic exit network mutants. In addition to chromosome segregation, the DNA damage and replication checkpoint pathways ensure genome stability by halting the cell cycle in response to genotoxic stress. We have recently established a functional relationship between oxidative stress genes SOD1 and CCS1and the MEC1 mediated checkpoint pathway for DNA damage and replication arrest. Recent results from genetic analysis have shown that Sod1p and Ccs1p have a role in DNA repair, genome stability and telomere maintenance. Our studies with Sod1p and Ccs1p will unravel molecular mechanisms that correlate oxidative stress, redox state and checkpoint pathways in S. cerevisiae that may be applicable to other systems. Our research on the molecular determinants of faithful chromosome transmission in S. cerevisiae will help us understand analogous processes in humans and their implications in human disease. Our laboratory is uniquely poised to utilize the conventional genetic, biochemical, and cell biology approaches, as well as high-throughput genomic analysis for our research projects. We use an array of gene-deletion strains and a colony picking robot for the identification of possible cancer drug targets and also for genetic screens by Synthetic Genome (SGA) analysis, developed in the laboratory of Charlie Boone (Univ. of Toronto).